Safe and Sound
by The BlueMoon Club
Summary: Clary Fray, independent, headstrong and visiting New York for her brothers upcoming wedding. But she may get more than she bargained for in the form of her brothers golden eyed best friend that has a keen interest in her, as the wedding draws closer will Clary get her happily ever after or just heartbreak? One things for sure she's in for the ride of her life with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I've decided to scrap my other story I had on the go as work piled up with exams and I lost the spark for it, I may repost it after I have finished this if I get the inspiration back but for now I am free of exams and have been toying with this idea for a while and have pretty much planned the whole of it out so I had to write it up and see what you guys think of it. Please read and post a review of your thoughts on it. This first chapter is more of an information chapter getting the background in and preparing for the action to come in the later chapters. So here we go!**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments which is a bummer, but I guess I'll have to get over that.**

Chapter songs:

Bombay bicycle club- How can you swallow so much sleep

Bastille- Daniel in the den (for the end of the chapter running into the next)

**Chapter 1: The day we met**

When I was younger I had always wanted to travel and see the world, paint the people and places I saw and just keeping moving on from place to place. Growing up in England with a famous interior designer as a mother and a stepfather that owned a major publishing company meant they were away on business trips a lot so most of the time it was just me and my older brother of four years Jonathon. Don't get me wrong we had a very privileged upbringing going to good schools; pretty much getting whatever we wanted but that was never really me. Having lots of money didn't bother me I was pretty simple that way. So I went to university to study fine art and at 21 after graduating I bought a one way ticket to Paris and vowed to find work and pay my way as I moved from place to place. From Paris I travelled around the coasts of France before moving on into Germany, Belgium, then going up to the Scandinavian countries. From there I bought a ticket to New Zealand and have remained there for the last 7 months painting and selling my art renting a small studio and shop. But that's all changing now; while I was travelling my brother had moved to New York becoming a hotshot rock musician. Whilst there he managed to snag model Isabelle Lightwood and they are now New York's hottest couple. A few weeks ago Jonathon proposed and unsurprisingly Isabelle said yes. I've only really seen them together a few times and it was easy to see how in love they were. So with a marriage to plan and engagement to celebrate they asked if I would consider coming to New York for a few months to help with the wedding, they'd found a new studio and shop space so there was really no way of saying no.

So that's where I am now walking through the airport lugging cases and helplessly looking for my brother. I waving motion caught my vision as I searched. "Clary, Over here!" I turned to see my brother waving enthusiastically and motioning. My brother was the image of our farther who had died when we were young. Pale blonde hair angular features and dark brown eyes, I had taken after my mother red curls, green eyes, delicate features and freckles as well as inheriting the short genes much to my dismay. "How are you?" I asked running over as he enveloped my in a hug. "I'm good, too much to do with a wedding and album but its great you know?"

I pulled back looking at his beaming face. "Don't tell me you've gone soft brother, what happened to world domination?" I joked causing him to laugh. "Well love does do that to you you'll find out one day sister." I rolled my eyes at him "Sure, sure now are we going to the studio?" "Clary" he said looking at me strangely, "You've just been on an overnight flight from the other side of the world and all your bothered about is your new art studio and checking it is up to par." I pretended to think about it for a second. "Yes!"

He shook his head is dismay. "Well tough we're meeting Isabelle and some friends and going out for lunch." I glanced down at what I was wearing. Black thick legging an oversized Oasis shirt marked with a dark denim jacket, it would do as long as it was nowhere to fancy plus I was pretty hungry… As if reading my mind Jonathon shook his head as we started walking to his car. "Don't worry its nothing fancy just a casual lunch with friends." I could do casual lunch, although I didn't know what to make of meeting the rest of his gang, after all I hardly knew Isabelle that well with all the travelling I had been doing. Speaking of which I was already starting to miss New Zealand, the beaches, the green, the blues of the oceans, nothing could beat it. New York seemed too busy, too cramped and smoggy. But ho hey it might grow on me. The one thing I was looking forward to was painting the city at night, the lights and the reflection they gave. I do think living here for a while would give me a chance to paint something different and give my work a different atmosphere.

I'll give it to Jonathon he knew how to drive round New York in style. I mean who owns an Austin Martin at 26! Oh right a brother that's got pretty much most of the world hanging onto every word he sings. He was also seriously protective of it. "Don't touch anything, don't scratch it, in fact don't even breathe on it." He warned as I climbed in. "Guys" I muttered under my breath as he revved to engine and we sped off. I dozed slightly as we drove to lunch occasionally glancing out of the car window. "So where are we meeting them for lunch?"

"A place called Taki's, trust me it's one of the best places to eat in New York once someone's translated the menu to you." Jonathon laughed.

"Ok…"

Soon we were pulling in and killing the engine. "Come on then let's go." He said jumping out of the car. I nodded unbuckling my seatbelt and jumping out. Suddenly I was nervous but who could blame me? I'd met Isabelle literally twice and was completely new to the rest of them. Turns out I didn't have to wait long; upon walking in I was literally tacked by Isabelle. "Clary look at you! It's so good you're staying in New York for a while." I pulled away looking at her, as usual Isabelle was picture perfect. Tall with Long black hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in figure hugging jeans and a cute red blouse with killer heels I was suddenly self-conscious standing there in my Oasis band T-shirt with my hair pulled into a messy bun. "Thanks" I replied smiling, "It's a shame we haven't met that much, congrats by the way." Isabelle beams showing me the ring in all its diamond sparkly glory. "Thankyou guess I'm stuck with him now"

"Hey!" my brother remarked swooping in and giving her a peck on the lips. "You couldn't wait for me to pop the question and stop hogging Clary!" pulling me towards the table he introduced me to the rest that were waiting. There was a guy with jet black hair and electric blue eyes Jonathon introduced as Isabelle's brother Alec. He gave a tense handshake whilst formally saying "It's nice to meet you" which made me think he wasn't that warm on first meetings with people. I was then swung round to see a man that could only be described as one word gold. Golden locks crowned his head falling to the middle of his neck. Sculptured features and a tall lean body he was the type of guy that would easily have women fawning over him. His eyes were the most captivating, an exotic shade of golden honey. He smirked obviously catching me assessing him. "Hey short stuff." He said leaning down and shaking my hand his touch sending electric shocks through me. _Stop that _I mentally chided before smirking at him. "Same to you Goldie locks." He threw his head back laughing, oh god his laugh _Stop it…_. "Guess I deserved that, I'm Jace" I nodded to him "Clary" watching as his eyes travelled up and down my body before smirking again. By now I'd probably turned a nice shade of beetroot but come on what was a girl supposed to do when a hot guy decided to check her out making sure she knew about it.

Luckily it was that moment Jonathon interrupted coming back with some drinks for us as we sat down in a circular booth. Having a sip of my coke I looked at the menu in front of me deciding I would have better look translating a Japanese textbook on brain function. After a while I gave up with a huff slamming it back on the table. "Having trouble?" A deep voice asked near to my right ear causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Turning my head I came face to face with Jace who had slipped in the booth next to me. I quickly nodded, "What the hell is fairy dust?!" I whispered alarmed causing him to chuckle and shuffle closer to me making my already nervous stomach butterflies go into overdrive. "Ok pick what looks good and I shall translate." I pointed at the first thing that didn't have the name of some random mystical creature. "Simple that's the chicken club sandwich" I was sold there. "You don't need to translate anymore then I'm staying safe and having that." I noticed even though his task had finished he didn't move away instead staying pretty close to me as a pretty waitress with bright blonde/ blue hair walked up to us asking what we wanted. She seemed fine until I noticed her eyes linger on Jace as he ordered before giving him a man-eater smile and replying in a sickly sweet voice to "let me know if there was anything else you need." before prancing off. Ok, so maybe I didn't like her that much anymore. _You're jealous _that small voice in my head remarked but I quickly pushed the thoughts away, how could I be jealous I'd only just me the guy for Christ sake!

Lunch came and it was pleasantly relaxed, Isabelle and Jace asked about my travels. Jace on the subject of the places I saw and the sports I did whilst there and Isabelle mainly about the fashion and shoes I encountered there. She seemed disappointed realising my world didn't revolve around fashion. "So…" Jace asked once we were eating, "Favourite place out of all of the places you've travelled?" I'd visited many but I knew the place I called home. "Defiantly New Zealand, I lived right next to the beach and the surfing there was amazing!" Jace leaned closer an excited spark in his eye. "I've never got round to going there and you surf?" "Yeah I pretty much surfed every couple of the days from when I moved there."

"You'll have to teach me" he said with a wink, luckily I was only the one that picked up on the wink I didn't need Jonathan going into protective brother mode right now, which by the way he was extremely good at. The couple of dates I had had in school when we were younger lasted about half an hour before running away scared shitless. Alec remained surprisingly quiet through the whole lunch and I made a mental note to try and get to know him better. Before we knew it it was early evening and I couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped me causing the table to laugh. "Come on I'll drop you off home" Jonathon said as we paid and got our coats and keys. "Hey Jonathon I'll drop her off it's my side of the city anyway." I turned to see Goldie locks himself pulling on a leather jacket and walking towards us. _Oh God leather jackets… _I really needed to stop talking to myself. Jonathon turned to look at me his eyes asking for my opinion. "Sure, it's out of your way anyway you and Isabelle get home." It was funny how disappointed he pretended to be when I could already see him and Isabelle eyeing each other up, _gross_ I really didn't need to see that as his sibling. I transferred my luggage to Jace's car and soon the others had left saying there goodbye and before I knew it Jace was turning round to me giving me a heart stopping smile and saying, "So where to my lady?" and suddenly I just got a whole lot more nervous about this journey home.

**You know what to do, review! Review! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm so pleased with the response I got for the first chapter, 4 reviews, 9 favs and 23 follows thanks guys! Would really appreciate it if you could all do the same for this chapter, reviews really encourage and also let me know what you think of my work. This chapter sort of go's full circle but I like the way it has turned out and I'll let you readers find out for yourself.**

**Once again I don't own any of the characters only the plot line although I think a fair few wouldn't mind owning Jace ;) so enjoy!**

Chapter songs:

Bastille- Daniel in the den

The Shins- New slang

Hozier- To be alone

**Chapter 2: Everything crashes sometime**

As we drove the sun set lower and lower in the sky until all around us was cast in a burnt orange glow making the city around us become a dark silhouette, abstract against the sunset around us. My fingers itched to handle a paintbrush or some chalk, anything that would allow me to capture the scene around us.

"Jonathon was right; you really do live for your art don't you." Startled I snapped my head around to find we had already parked outside the new apartment and Jace was looking at me his eyes a mix of curiosity and something else I couldn't quite place. The evening light caused the gold of his irises to become molten amber just waiting to pull you in and burn you. I nodded slowly, "It's always been that way I guess. When I paint I lose myself, it's almost like I no longer have control of my hands I just lose myself and when I come too there's a snapshot of life in front of me." I looked away embarrassed not many people understood what art could bring. "I better go anyway thanks for the lift." I stuttered out quickly opening the car door. "Clary wait." Jace murmured reaching and grabbing my hand causing me to gasp as his skin touched mine. "I know exactly how you feel." And in that instant I knew he did, his gaze held honesty. I sighed, glancing round as the last set of the sun's rays slowly faded behind the horizon. "Look do you fancy coming in for a coffee or something?" I knew Jonathon had done a shop for me before coming so I was stocked up until I'd settled in, a smile lit his eyes and face. "Sure, I'd love too."

After Jace retrieved my cases which he insisted on carrying we made our way up the stairs to the fourth/top floor where my apartment was. The building was old and more like a converted house which was why I liked it so much. One of the conditions of me coming to New York was I got to chose where I was living not Jonathon, if he'd had his way it would be a modern penthouse on a skyscraper god knows where. Turning the lock and pushing open the door the smells of fresh paint washed over me as I looked around the apartment, white neutral walls and minimal furniture gave the apartment a cold feel which I would have to sort out tomorrow by decorating it. Between sorting out my tickets here showing what needed to be done and bought in the shop and studio I had neglected the apartment a bit thinking I could deal with that once I was here. Turning around I saw Jace sizing the apartment up frowning slightly. "Don't hate on the apartment." I warned playfully causing him to hold his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything but it is small…although I suppose in proportion to you it's just the right size." "Hey!" I shouted swatting him with my hand as he laughed and ducked out of the way running towards the kitchen. Rolling my eyes I followed rummaging through and finding the coffee maker before pulling out some fresh coffee and throwing half of it into the maker. "You better like your coffee strong." I threatened as it brewed filling the room with rich aromas. Looking around I found him lounging on the pale blue sofa, one of the few things I did have in my new home. "Black." He replied as I poured two mugs before plopping down beside him.

"So how did you and Johnathon become friends?" I asked realising I didn't know anything about Jace apart from his name. "Same industry, he was recording at the same studio we got talking and realised we had similar styles and have been friends since. That's how he met Isabelle she's my sister." My brows furrowed at that as I mentally compared Alec and Isabelle's similar looks and then Jace's. "You really look nothing alike."

"Yeah we wouldn't I was adopted by the Lightwoods when I was ten after my parents died in a car crash, my last name is Wayland." I paled at that and an uneasy silence filled the room. "I'm sorry." I whispered after a few tense moments. "Why?" He asked softly, "It's not like it was your fault." "I know that." I replied equally as soft. "But I guess it's just human nature to do it." Silence lapsed again but this time comfortable as we finished our coffee looking out at the nightlights of New York. Yawning Jace stretched next to me his arms brushing my shoulders in the process suddenly making us a lot suddenly a lot closer than we were before, warmth seemed to radiate off of him. "I better go, it's late." He murmured reluctantly rising from the couch and starting to make his way towards the door. "Thanks for the lift again." I said following him and opening the door, turning around I suddenly came face to face with Jace who was just inches away from me now. Trapping me in the door frame with his arms he looked down at me, his lips parted and eyes almost black in the dim light of the room. "Give New York a chance Clary, you may warm to it." He spoke his lips inches from mine. All I could do was nod as his face tilted towards mine until it almost felt like we were sharing the same breath. If either of us moved our lips would touch, there was this blinding chemistry that seemed to flow between us pulling us closer and closer until abruptly he pulled away walking out of the door and the moment was gone. "I'll see you later Fray got a long drive home!" He called his voice husky. "Hang on I thought you lived this side of town?" I shouted back at him causing him to turn one last time and give me that signature smirk. "I said that?" Then he was gone leaving me rather flustered in the doorway.

"Damn that man!" I mumbled going back into my apartment and collapsing on the couch, jet lag was obviously catching up with me and I was just ready to climb into bed and go to sleep. So dressing in a loose vest and some flannel shorts I crawled into bed hoping to drift into the land of nod.

As it turned out 'sleep' was a luxury I was obviously not going to get and by 8:00am the next morning I had probably had two hours roughly, who knew New York could be so noisy! There was the constant bleeping of cars and traffic and noise and subway trains. Oh god take me back New Zealand everything is forgiven! My head killed and by the time I was pottering about the kitchen burning toast and unsuccessfully trying to make a pot of tea I was on the verge of murder. I actually felt bad for anyone that had to encounter me today, I would have happily spent a day inside relaxing but the unfinished apartment was getting to me and I needed some colour in the blank walls. I also needed to check the art shop was ready to open in the next week. So after a quick shower I shoved on some skinnies, black shirt and padded aviator jacket before stepping out into the cold morning air. My breath came out in puffs and swirls as I walked quickly towards the subway ready to find the nearest art supply store. From the endless knowledge of google maps there should be one three blocks away from my new studio, but as usual what the map says and where the shop actually, physically is are two completely different things. By the time I'd found the damn place I was freezing and not in the mood for conversation so $200 my bank account was a lot lighter but I was stood in my new studio and shop surrounded by cans of paint and frames ready for my awaiting artwork/ I'd also bought some cool jewellery display hangers to house the weird and wonderful pieces I liked to make when I had a free hour. The walls were soft pale blue and purple tones thanks to my new paint which made the shop comfortable and homely but did nothing to distract from my artwork. Some pieces were already up but I defiantly needed to get some new work out. Letting my mind drift I fixed a cup of coffee and retired into the studio around the back of the shop already kitted out with canvas and oil paints. I stared at the blank sheet in front of me waiting for inspiration to take hold, the radio I had switched on the back wall played a blues song I didn't recognise but the sound took me back to the blues festivals I'd been to whilst in France. The local blues bands would meet anywhere no matter what the weather and play there entrancing music drawing the crowds in dancing as they played. One night the rain had been pouring and a storm was raging and they had played all the same, the rain bouncing off the instruments and their music echoing around them as the daring ventured out to dance. That night a sort of chemical energy had taken over everybody sending the dancing into frenzy as they played till the moon set and the sun rose. Looking at the canvas in front of me I had I had started to paint the scene from my memories, the band was playing and the storm raged around them, it wasn't finished, far from it several more coats of oil paint would be needed before it was completed but it was pretty damn good even if I did say so myself!

The jingle of the front door pulled me out of my daze as I heard a familiar voice shout, "Clary? Are you here?" wiping my paint smeared hands on a cloth I wandered into the front of the shop finding Isabelle inspecting some of the pieces I had already managed to mount on the wall. "Whoa… Clary I knew you were an artist but this stuff is amazing you need to show it off, some of the people I work with would kill for art like this!"

"Thanks I appreciate that." I said smiling as I scanned the pieces myself catching site of Isabelle I noticed she had a scary excited glint in her eye which made me quite worried. "What…" I drawled. "Well this Saturday the fashion company I model under are hosting a huge party to celebrate the launch of the new line and magazine, everyone's going to be there will you come?" I shuffled from foot to foot, don't get me wrong I was up for a party anytime but my type of night out wasn't fancy fashion events, it was more of bonfire, beers and good music on a beach. But I had come to New York to support her and Jonathon and looking at her face no wasn't an answer to this one. Huffing I muttered "Ok then fine." causing Isabelle to jump up and down clapping and squealing as I covered my ears in horror. "Thankyou! Right we need to go shopping and get you something to wear I'll find the perfect dress." I looked down at my attire frowning, "Why what's wrong with fashion sense?" Conveniently avoiding the question Isabelle made her excuse of being late/ needing to meet with Jonathon before practically running out of the door only providing me with "I'll text you when to meet".

The next few hours I spent back home painting the walls of my apartment soft greens and blues and before I knew it was late evening and I was exhausted, fixing myself a Budweiser in the kitchen and plopping down on the couch ready to relax and admire my handwork and I probably would have if not for a persistent knocking that was too annoying to ignore for more than two minutes. Huffing I shoved open the door not preparing to see Jace stood outside, his eyes wild and his entire body shaking. "Jace! What are you doing here?" I asked uneasy about the way he was shaking. He shook his head swallowing and looking like he was ready for throwing up." I'm sorry, I just…I needed somewhere where nobody would judge…forget it." Shaking his head he started to turn round and walk back out and before I knew it my hand had shot out and I was pulling him inside shutting the door as I shoved him towards the living room. "No way am I letting you go by yourself now, how did you even get here? Please don't tell me you drove in this state?" I demanded wondering if he had some sort of death wish. His face contorted with disgust, "Of course I didn't" the bitterness of his tone shocked me but my shoulders relaxed knowing he hadn't drove. Looking at him now I was shocked by the contrast between the cool, cocky, relaxed man I had encountered yesterday and the one that was now stood before me, sickly pale and sweating. "Jace…" I started unsure of where to go next, "Are you ok?" he laughed at this but the laugh was hard like razors cutting into your skin.

"No I'm not ok, I haven't been ok in a long time Clary and I don't know why I came tonight." He started walking towards me, "Maybe it's because I need someone to talk to that doesn't know me and who I am, maybe it's because I'm weak and I couldn't stop my parents from dying. " Closer he came still as I started walking backwards. "Maybe it's the fact in my dreams every night I see their faces telling me it's my fault… and maybe" he whispered inches away from me, "maybe it's because ever since I first laid eyes on you at Taki's I couldn't get you out of my head because you were like me. You were wild and different and you don't fit in." with that he slowly drew backward sighing and seeming to crumple in on himself. I looked at him, really looked at him; his golden hair, his haunted amber eyes. "I should go." He mumbled turning away once again.

"Jace? I called in the dimly lit room, "What would you say if I asked you to stay?"

**Hope you enjoyed it, so what's going to happen now? Review and find out!**


End file.
